mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-809745-20141106180726/@comment-24740605-20141118015959
Obviously, Miyuki, like any other human will have good and bad points. So let me explain this to you more clearly. There are both subtle and not-so-subtle differences between (1) being a saint, (2) being flawed but ultimately caring for others, (3) lacking empathy towards others but not actively seeking to hurt others, (4) being self-interested and selfish sometimes to the detriment of others, and (5) being purely evil and taking pleasure in the pain of others. What I mean by saying Miyuki is "not a good person," I mean that she's not #1 or #2. Overall, I believe that Miyuki lies somewhere between #3 and #4. Does that make her a bad person? No, and I never said she was. But does that make her a good person? No, and that's where my argument lies. I never expected anything from any of the characters. It's not about "hating" Miyuki. I am simply laying it out as it is. For the record, Tatsuya is a definite #3. - Nowhere did I say that she's a bitch. You're putting words into my mouth. I said that she was elitist in the past, and that she's currently distant, indifferent, and cold to others. I feel that this is more or less an accurate portrayal of Miyuki. My comment regarding this was in response to someone else's "argument" that Miyuki is "sweet and kind" to strangers. There's not a ''single ''scene where she's being sweet or kind to ''anyone ''other than Tatsuya. It's evident that she's not a sweet person and it's absurd to argue that she is. People who claims that she is are simply projecting their thoughts and desires onto Miyuki for whatever reason. - I never said that her character wasn't developing. I said that the superfluous shit that the author puts in when describing Miyuki and when writing from her perspective distracts the reader from the actual character development taking place. That's not an insult towards Miyuki, but a criticism of the writer. The writer is brilliant when it comes to plot development and world building, more so than almost any author I've seen. And the writer is arguably brilliant when it comes to character development. It takes incredible skill to make an emotionally dead protagonist like Tatsuya slowly come to life. But the writer is ''absolutely horrible ''when it comes to individual character portrayal. It's hilarious because this is the exact opposite of most shounen manga/anime where the creators focus way too much on the protagonist(s) and put out garbage when it comes to world building and plot development. Since you think I'm intentionally trying to shit on Miyuki, let me give you another example. Look through the entire LN and look for descriptions of Tatsuya among his friends or even his acquaintances (enemies don't count & Tatsuya's opinion of himself doesn't count either). See if there's even a single passage where he isn't described as some sort of god when it comes to intelligence or strength. EVERY single passage, the author decides that he has to hammer it in that Tatsuya can curb stomp everyone else in the Mahouka universe. This is the analogous to the author reminding readers that Miyuki is "so beautiful that jealousy was pointless" and the author constantly having Miyuki repeat Onii-sama a hundred times in one paragraph to show that she's dependent on Tatsuya. It's unnecessary and takes away from the many good points in the LN.